


Anything for You

by mintysus



Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [1]
Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Knitting, M/M, Shin - Freeform, Winter, Winter Clothes, WolfShin - Freeform, WolfShinWeek2020, scarf, wolfgang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintysus/pseuds/mintysus
Summary: Shin wants to surprise Wolfgang with a secret Christmas present, but what happens when Wolfgang catches him off guard?
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard & Shin Soohyuk, Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

> WolfShin Week 2020 Day 1 - Winter Clothes
> 
> (VERY late entry MY APOLOGIES)
> 
> ENJOY!!!

“Okay.. this looks good enough.. Now let me try to make this.. stay in place..” Shin murmured to himself as he continued knitting the almost-completed scarf in his hands. His perfectionist side kicking in as he wiggled around this one particular stubborn yarn, trying his hardest to knit it in perfectly.

“Phew!” Shin let out a sigh of relief, settling down the two giant needles on the desk as he finished casting off the final yarn of the scarf. He stretched out his arms a little while sitting on the chair still, just before holding up the finished product mid-air to admire the secret gift he started crafting months ago. As his eyes went through perhaps every single stitch on the scarf, a satisfied grin snuck up on his face as he realized that the scarf turned out better than he had anticipated.

The grin gradually softened into an indulgent smile as he laid the scarf flat out on the desk, gently hovering his slender hands over the thick yarns as he imagined the marvelous sight of Wolfgang wearing this scarf - the black yarns complementing his golden hair and eyes, helping to further radiate his sun-like aura and charisma while not falling behind on the visual game with gold-ish yarns on the edges. Since Shin couldn’t figure out what would be the best design to put on the scarf even after days and nights of research, he decided to just let the bold colors speak for themselves.

“ _Hmm.. What if he doesn’t end up wearing this often.. What if the yarns fall apart after a prolonged period.. What if his golden features dim out the gold yarns and make it look just yellow instead._.” A million questions ran through Shin’s mind like a field of wild horses as he examined the scarf front to back then back to front nonstop. As much as he knows how much effort and dedication he put into making this scarf, he still struggles with wanting to make everything that has to do with Wolfgang as perfect as possible. Though 100% perfection does not exist, Shin will still strive for 99.99% just for Wolfgang.

“ _Okay, enough doubts. If I made the decision to make this months ago then I must’ve had my reasons._ ” Shin nodded slightly as he reassured himself. Now that the gift is finished, it is time to wrap it and make it look gorgeous. Of course, being the perfectionist and on-top-of-the-game self he is, Shin already gathered all the necessary supplies from the tailoring rooms by sneaking tools and materials out over the weeks as naturally as possible. He had to act completely oblivious when the tailors complained to him about mysteriously missing supplies, but that was a piece of cake for him.

“Alright, box for the scarf, tape, wrapping paper, scissor, and ribbons.. ribbons.. where did the roll of ribbons go…” Shin murmured to himself as he gathered the supplies all onto one section of the desk for easier access, and he could’ve sworn he kept all the supplies near each other when he took them back. Irritation began climbing on his back when he looked through everywhere that he might have put the roll of ribbons, but still had no sight of it. Just when his annoyance level was about to skyrocket, something suddenly flashes in front of his face -

“Looking for this?” A voice rang next to him out of nowhere, and the only thing that took his attention was the roll of ribbons that magically appeared.

“Ah, yes! Thank y-” Shin shrieked out of joy as he swiftly snatched the roll into his hands, but his whole body froze when his mind fully processed who was holding the ribbons.

“Not a problem. What do you need it for though?” The voice spoke again, and seconds later Shin’s vision was filled with a broad silhouette, a familiar figure that Shin always adored the most - also the one he wanted to avoid the most at this moment.

_“^#$ &@*$@” _Shin cursed to himself repeatedly inside his head, his trains of thought jamming into wreckages as he realized how much he blew up the plan. Just when everything was going so well, when he was so close to accomplish his secret mission, he exposed himself.

“H-HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?! I mean, your majesty-”

“Long enough,” Wolfgang answered, finding Shin’s flustered expression adorable as he smirked a little. “So, mind telling me what you are using the ribbons for?”

“N-Nothing much, your majesty,” Shin tried to recollect his composure as much as he could, pushing his glasses upward on his nose bridge a little as he cleared his throat quietly. “I was.. Simply mesmerized by the design and color of the ribbons, and just wanted to.. Look at it for longer.”

“Just to look at it for longer?” Wolfgang raised an eyebrow, not buying his words. “Why would you need all those other supplies then?”

“B-Because..” Shin stuttered when he saw Wolfgang nudging his chin toward the gift wrapping supplies on the desk, his mind going at million units per second to think of a safe response. “.. because I wanted to-”

“You are hiding something, Shin.” Wolfgang cut him off with a firm statement, the corners of his lips reverting back to a neutral position from earlier. He kept a strong gaze upon Shin, and Shin could feel those golden rays from Wolfgang’s eyes heating up his cheeks like the sun.

“Y-Your majesty, you ought to be overthinking, I would never hide any matter from you!” Shin responded swiftly, not daring to look Wolfgang in the eyes.

“Then why are you hiding that scarf from me?”

“What scarf-” Shin tried to save himself again, but it was completely useless when he turned around and saw the scarf fully straightened out on the desk, leaving him with no room to cover up.

“ _SHIT_.” Shin cursed loudly inside his mind.

“Enough, Shin.” Wolfgang exclaimed in a louder voice as he took the scarf on the desk into his own hands, holding it right between them two. “I know you’ve been working on this scarf for quite a while now. I’ve peeked at you working on it several times, and you were beyond focused every single time. You aren’t someone that would consistently work on something so carefully if it isn’t important, but there’s no need to hide it from others, is there?”

Shin pursed his lips together tightly, his hands turning to balls of fist as he realized he can no longer keep hiding this. He doesn’t want Wolfgang to misunderstand him, definitely not Wolfgang.

“There.. Actually is, your majesty.” Shin answered after several seconds of silence, looking up at Wolfgang’s intense gaze then looking to the side as quickly as possible.

“Even from me?” Wolfgang asked, an obvious string of disappointment and sadness attached to the question. He tried to not sound as affected as he is by Shin’s answer, but he was clearly not as good at it as he thought.

“No, sire! Please let me explain..” Shin looked up at Wolfgang again, this time much quicker and for much longer. He stared at the scarf in Wolfgang’s giant hands, gathering up all his courage and dissolving the traffic inside his mind as he let out a sigh. “There was a need to hide it because.. It was supposed to be a surprise Christmas gift.. for you, sire.”

“F-for me?!” Wolfgang’s brain circuits shut off for a few seconds, rebooting again when he gradually processed everything. “You were.. Knitting this for me.. This entire time?”

“Precisely, your majesty.” Shin nodded.

“Oh.. I.. Um..” Wolfgang blinked his eyes quickly, embarrassment rising up his chest rapidly as he finally moved his gaze from Shin to the scarf in his hands. So all these months of him overthinking about what Shin focused on so much, was actually all for him? All these times of him feeling jealous but also curious about whom had caught the full attention of the one and only Shin, was actually himself?

“I’m sorry Shin, I had the wrong idea. I uhh..” Wolfgang apologized as he rubbed his nape with one hand, hoping to calm down his own nerves of making himself look like a clown in front of his most treasured person.

“No worries sire, I completely understand.” Shin said as he let out the slightest grin, his heart threatening to blossom at the sight of a flustered Wolfgang. “Would you like me to put it around you to see how it looks, your majesty?”

“That’d be wonderful.” Wolfgang answered, setting the scarf onto Shin’s hands and leaning forward a little for the convenience of Shin. Meanwhile Shin, despite his mood being ruined minutes ago for accidentally exposing his secret plan, is now rather delighted that he gets to see the scarf on Wolfgang earlier than expected.

“I used a thicker yarn for the entire scarf to maximize the amount of warmth it can trap in your body when you wear it, sire. Due to that, the scarf turned out a bit longer than usual, but I think that works out perfectly because that would allow you to wrap it around your neck one more time when it gets really cold and winter here…” Shin spoke the entire time as he helped Wolfgang with the scarf, taking his time with styling and wrapping it so that he can make Wolfgang look as perfect as possible. Not that Wolfgang isn’t perfect already in his eyes, but you know.

Wolfgang listened and waited patiently as he let Shin do his thing, enjoying the feeling of Shin doing something just for him while the sweet melodies of Shin’s voice flowed into his ears. However, nothing was going into his ears the moment his attention got caught onto something.

“Hold on, Shin..” Wolfgang blurted out of the blue, confusing Shin who is just about to finish up with the scarf styling.

“What is it, your majesty?” Shin asked, uneasiness clouding his mind as he feared that something was making him uncomfortable.

Wolfgang didn’t respond. Instead, he took Shin’s hands away from the scarf and held them in his large palms.

“.. Did you hurt your hands while knitting the scarf?” Wolfgang asked, his pupils reflecting off Shin’s fingers, almost half of them wrapped in bandages.

“...” Shin parted his lips ready to respond, but his words didn’t come out when he saw how sad Wolfgang had suddenly gotten. Those golden eyes still shined, but the lights were weaker and duller - a scene that Shin hates to witness. He appreciates Wolfgang caring for him, but he never wants to make Wolfgang worry or sad. Ever.

“Your majesty, you ought to not worry.” Shin spoke softly as he gently rested his fingers above that of Wolfgang’s. “The bandages made them look more severe, but they were just some minor cuts-”

“Minor cuts can still hurt a lot.”

“Yes sire, hence why I used the bandages-”

“But Shin-”

“Your majesty, it really is okay.” Shin spoke in a softer tone, hoping it’d make Wolfgang feel better somehow. “They didn’t hurt much. I’m not a professional at knitting anyways, so this was expected.”

Despite Shin’s sincere efforts at trying to calm Wolfgang down, the king’s worries are still not eased a single bit.

“Shin, you need to stop getting hurt because of me.” Wolfgang said, staring straight into Shin’s dark royal blue eyes.

“It’s just a few cuts, your majesty. They will heal in no time. Plus-”

“I don’t care, I just don’t want you to get hurt..” Wolfgang mumbled as he slowly brought Shin’s fingers to his face, and gently set his lips against them. “.. especially if it is because of me.”

Shin didn’t respond right away and just stared at Wolfgang in awe. As the deeper meaning behind Wolfgang’s words settled in his mind, a funny but fluffy feeling developed inside him and caused him to be at a sudden loss for words. On top of that, the feeling of Wolfgang’s lips against his fingers also made his heart tremble, though this is definitely not the first time Wolfgang has had that effect on him. 

“I’d do anything for you, your majesty.”

“Then, please stop sacrificing yourself for the sake of me.” Wolfgang said, pulling him closer to him and cupping his face with one hand. “Knowing you are hurt already breaks my heart, and it hurts even more knowing it is because of me. I just want you to be well, Shin.”

“Your majesty…” Shin’s eyes gradually glistened, reflecting off an image of Wolfgang’s golden eyes looking right back into his own. Let it be the light from outside the window or the tear making Shin’s eyes glisten, Wolfgang leaned in to kiss Shin’s eyes, not minding Shin’s glasses hitting his nose bridge as he got closer. If it were the light, let him embrace the beauties in those eyes; if it were the tears, let him kiss away the worries in those eyes.

The moment Wolfgang moved back to his original posture, Shin found himself leaning forward instead, diving himself onto Wolfgang’s chest. Wolfgang was caught off guard at first, but his arms naturally came around to envelop Shin in a tight embrace, the way he had always wanted to protect Shin. 

“All those words over a scarf, I’m quite dramatic huh?” Wolfgang said, chuckling lightly at himself to ease the tension in the room and to cover up his embarrassment a little bit. As much as he meant every single word he said just now, he wasn’t too sure if those words might’ve been too much for Shin to handle all of the sudden.

Shin shook his head, his hands gently clutching on the edge of Wolfgang’s royal robe. True, he wasn’t expecting those words from talking about a scarf and the cuts on his fingers, but it had always been Wolfgang’s unexpected words that plucked at the strings of emotions he didn’t know he had inside his heart. 

From all the little things to big things that he had done for the sake of the kingdom and especially Wolfgang, he had always put himself in the latter, and he was used to that. Though this isn’t the first time Wolfgang had cautioned him of something similar, for some reason this time.. He was truly moved. Maybe he had been so worn out from everything that, if nothing assured him something regarding his actions, he would’ve been lost in an eternal twirl of confusing feelings that nobody could get him out of. 

Thankfully, the light he unconsciously yearned for so long, eventually shined into darkness surrounding him. 

“Your words made me feel safe, sire.” Shin finally responded, looking up to meet those golden eyes he loved the most after leaning his head against Wolfgang’s chest for the past silent minutes.

“Anything for you.” Wolfgang stared back at Shin, indulgence overflowing from his facial expression as he ran his large hand through Shin’s hair. After they maintained their intimate eye contact for who knows how long, Wolfgang leaned forward to kiss Shin on the forehead, and Shin closed his eyes to enjoy it as Wolfgang kept his lips there for a while. Shin could’ve sworn this is probably one of the warmest moments in his entire life.

“Well, sire, what do you think of the scarf?” Shin asked , finally getting to the question he wanted to ask earlier before he got interrupted because of his bandaged fingers.

“I love it. It is already my favorite.” Wolfgang answered, looking down at the thick scarf around his neck as he played with the two ends of it.

“I’m pleased to hear that.” Shin said, grinning to himself as he watched Wolfgang tying the scarf in different ways.

“I still won’t forgive you for hiding it from me though.”

“Y-Your majesty! I only did so due to the purpose of making this a secret gift, I would never lie to you about anythi-”

“I know I know, I was just teasing~” Wolfgang smiled brightly as he pecked Shin on the temple, his heart melting at the sight of a blushy Shin. “I really love the scarf so much. Thank you, Shin.”

On the other hand, Shin really thought Wolfgang was being serious and got quite scared for a second, but he immediately wanted to roll his eyes when he heard Wolfgang’s words, especially in that teasing tone.

But as Shin took another look at Wolfgang, at the sunlight that brought meaning and hope into his life, Shin let out a fond smile. Usually, when light is too strong, people get blinded and hurt; however, in this case, the strong golden light casted a protective shield around its kingdom and people. When Shin thought he ought to live his entire life inside an inescapable cold void filled with darkness, Wolfgang shined into his world and proved to him that darkness doesn’t exist - it is only the absence of light.

“Anything for you, my king.”

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out much longer than I had expected, so if you finished reading the entire thing THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR TIME! And I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I am VERY behind on the progress of submitting entries for WolfShin Week 2020 due to work, but I will most likely still finish up all the prompts after my work wraps up. If you are interested in reading my future entries for WolfShin Week 2020 after the week passes, or my future works on other topic (outlines IP), please stay tuned! 
> 
> Thank you again and Happy Holidays!


End file.
